


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Orphans, Protective Steve, Steve has a puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates storms. So does his puppy, James, who runs away. In his search for a lost James, Steve runs into an entirely new James. He's not complaining though. Entirely marshmallow fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halfway Homes and Catacombs

“It was 1789 and the French economy was at an all time low” Steve read aloud, reviewing his assignment. He had nothing against the French revolution, he actually found it to be a rather interesting subject. Essays on the other hand, not so interesting. But he had to do it, nothing could be done about that, and Steve preferred to have it finished on time. It was due the next week, so he didn't need to rush, but Steve had gotten into habit of finishing things early, he hated stressing over deadlines. It was then that he heard the distant rumble of thunder. Oh please no. 

Pretty much everyone judged Steve from what they saw. Muscled, 6'2, strong jaw, blonde hair, blue eyes, he was a hunk. To them he was the all American dream, and sometimes he really was, but most times he was far from it. You see hulking Steve Rogers loved puppies fiery passion, probably mostly due to his tiny husky James. whilst he was very good at sport, his real talent lay in the arts, though he had quite a distaste towards showing off his work. He was also at the top of his French class. He was far more reserved than you would expect. And he also hated storms. A lot.

It had been worse when he was a kid, he couldn't get through one without his mother comforting him, and even then he was terrified. Nowadays it wasn't as bad, but they still stopped him from sleeping while they raged on above him. It was a Saturday, and it was only 10 o'clock, so Steve went to rummage through his movie collection. He was hoping to find a decent distraction from this horrifying act of nature. After picking out both Back to the Future 1 and 2, then flipping a coin to decide, he slipped the disk into his laptop and settled down with the original adventure of Marty McFly. He turned the volume up all the way in a apparently futile attempt to block out the noise of the thunder. He grabbed his phone and looked up the forecast. Supposedly there had been a storm front passing over the whole city, and this storm would last till morning. Another thunder clap made him jump. This was going to be a long night.

^*^*^*^

Bucky was so sick and fucking tired of this shit. Mrs Stanton was lucky he broke her pot and not her arm. He knew for a fact that he wasn't getting adopted, he was 16 for God sake, everyone in the system round here knew 13 was the cut off. Plus no one wants a kid with a needed constant physio for his arm, too much work, and it wasn't like he wanted to stay with Mrs Stanton. She was crazy, making the 7 year olds mow the lawn, clean the bathroom, dangerous shit. He just ended up doing it himself, then when he told Mrs Stanton how she was out of line, she started ranting about how she keeps a roof over his head. The only reason they still have a rood is cause Bucky patched it 3 weeks ago. When she started yelling about how he was a bad influence on the kids he got up and left. He grabbed his hoodie and his backpack, chucked on his shitty converse, and climbed out the window. He saw Alex waving him off and he smiled back before slipping through the broken fence. He'd come back, he always did, not for himself, or crazy Mrs Stanton, he did it for Alex, and all the other kids back there. He needed to work so they didn't have to.

The streets were pretty much deserted tonight so Bucky just walked on the road. He hadn't really decided where he was going, maybe he'd go to the service station down the road and get a some crappy food. He was walking slowly in that general direction till he heard a huge thunder clap. He definitely chose the wrong night to run away. He started to walk a little faster, then run once it started to rain. Bucky was already soaked down to his shirt when he turned into the road towards the service station. He could hardly see through the rain, so when he made his way into the car park, shaking like a leaf, he didn't notice that the lights were off till he was at the door. “Mother fucker” he breathed, voice shaking as he banged his fist on the glass door. Well, at least he was under and alcove and out of the rain. That was till the wind started to pick up. It went straight through his hoodie like he wasn't wearing anything at all. He stood there shivering till he saw a tiny blue figure coming towards him.

^*^*^*^

While his headphones did not do a good job of blocking out the storm, they did a very good job of blocking out the barks of his puppy James. When Steve got up to check on James, he realised that he wasn't in his bed in the laundry, or the dining room, or the living room. Steve started to panic. He got his flash light and and readied himself to check in the garden. He could hardly make it out the door when he saw another streak of light slashing the dark sky, but he pushed on. He searched every corner but found nothing. He ran back inside and sat down on the couch, head in his hands. Tears began to collect in his eyes. His mum was out tonight working the late shift at the hospital and wouldn't be able to answer her phone. Both fear of the storm and fear for James swirled into a huge mess in his brain and he couldn't help the sob he let out. 

After 5 minuets he decided that he would just have to face his fear and head out. He loved his dog, he couldn't just leave him out there. “He's more scared than you are Steve. You have to find him” he whispered to himself as he grabbed his mums floral umbrella and chucked on his shoes. He could hear the thunder as loud as ever and his hand shook as he turned the doorknob. He finally stepped outside, letting out a very undignified squeak at the first crack of thunder. The wind chilled him to core, like being dunked in ice water. He powered on through the wind, calling out for James. Each stroke of lighting renewed the fear in his heart for he knew what would follow, but he had to do this. 

The storm seemed to ease off, with less rain at least, though the occasional crack of thunder still made him jump out of his skin. He thought he saw the blue coat James was wearing turning into a street. Steve broke into a run, shoes soaked and dirty from the puddles. He turned into the street and his eyes set on the service station, and his little dog in a blue coat, a hooded figure cradling it.

^*^*^*^

Bucky continued to stare at the blue blob coming towards him. Through the rain he couldn't really make it out, but it wasn't a plastic bag or just some litter. Bucky ran out towards it, squinting to see through the rain. As it got closer he could see it was a dog. A puppy. Bucky immediately sprang into action, trying to block the dogs path of escaping. It was a Husky he could see, it looked at him and backed off apprehensively. There was a bright flash of lighting and a loud crack of thunder and the dog whimpered, looking around skittishly. Using this distraction, Bucky sprang forward and scooped it up. It squirmed in his grip for a few seconds then seemingly decided he liked being there and stopped moving. It turned it's head and looked straight up at him and Bucky swears he nearly cried. The biggest, bluest eyes he had ever seen stared him down. Like they were looking into his soul. “Aren't you just the cutest thing I ever did see” He whispered leaning back against the wall of the service station. The puppy yapped, and Bucky grinned, letting out a chuckle. “So little guy what's your name? And what on Earth are you doing out here?” he said, picking up the tag on the dogs damp neck. “James...” he read aloud “buddy what a coincidence, we have the same name!” James yapped at him then settled back into his arms. “I'll have to find your home, poor owners probably scared shitless”. Bucky looked over to the car park entrance and saw a flash light moving rather quickly, and a particularly ugly umbrella, both objects being attached to a tall, probably male, person.

The figure seemed to speed up and his features became more clear, blonde hair, strong jaw, fairly muscular. “Not bad” Bucky mumbled to himself as the figure drew closer. “Hi. I- I think that's my dog” the guy said. He seemed around Bucky's age. “Huh. He's a cute one isn't he” Bucky smiled at the guy, he seemed like he needed reassurance, When he handed James over the man he saw tears well up in the others eyes. “Thank you. Thank you thank you. I was so worried” the guy was practically crying at this point, but he was starting to look familiar. “Do I- I know you?” losing the warmth of the dog had set in on Bucky's body and his shivering worsened, teeth chattering, stilting his speech. “Hey, yeah I know you” realisation dawned on the blondes face “uh, Bucky is it? You're in my… biology class?” he continued to question. It clicked in Bucky's head “Biology! I knew you seemed familiar. St-Steve? R-really good at F-French. Nice umbrella b- by the w- way”” he managed to stutter out his reply around his chattering teeth. The blonde smiled “Yeah, I'm Steve. Thanks for you know, saving my dog from escaping to the woods and being brought up by wolves as a ravenous beast hell bent on destruction” Bucky stared at Steve for a couple of seconds before he burst out laughing. “Sorry” Steve rubbed the back of his head. “What are you doing out here anyway! Not that I'm not grateful you are but it's freezing and there's a-” Steve jumped, nearly dropping James as a loud thunderclap sounded. “storm.” He finished. Steve thanked the gods above that Bucky decided to ignore his reaction, being scared of storms wasn't exactly glorious. “Well my foster carer was being a b- bitch, so I gave h- her shit, she yelled at me, I l -left. Then this b- bloody storm started and now I'm p- probably going to get hypothermia.” Bucky finished his rant off with a rather violent sneeze.

“So… I take it you're not going back” Steve asked, already trying to figure out how to pose his question. “Yup. I'm not going back tot that bitch till morning. I guess I'll have to sleep here, least it's semi dry” Bucky sighed really not looking forward to the rest of the night. “Well you could umm, well you could, if you want, stay at mine. Of course there's no obligation, if I'm over stepping a boundary I'm really, really so-” Steve let out a very embarrassing shriek as the storm made itself known once again. “Sorry. It's just that you saved my dog and all and I honestly do not think I would be able to continue living if I knew you were out here on the cold hard concrete in soaked clothes probably freezing to death.” Steve finished letting out his long held breath. Bucky stared at him and Steve shifted uncomfortably, partly due to the fact he was being stared down by a particularly attractive (when did that happen?!) guy, partly because he really wanted to get back inside his safe cosy house where there wasn't a terrifying storm threatening to blow him over, and partly because James would not stop moving. 

Bucky opened his mouth, then closed it. This was extremely generous, he barely knew this guy, but his blue eyes seemed kind, and also kind of scared, but mostly kind. Why not just go for it, it was a hell of a lot better than sticking it out in this fucking parking lot, and if Steve turned out to be a murderer Bucky could handle himself. Bucky opened his mouth again, this time managing to find his voice from behind his constantly moving teeth. “That sounds absolutely fucking amazing. I'm actually kind of convinced you're and angel right now.” Steve gave a sheepish smile, and small blush appearing on his already rosy cheeks. “Well I guess we'll just head back. No use to continue to stand out in the cold.” Bucky nodded vigorously as himself and Steve turned to leave the service station. 

*^*^*^*^*

The walk back was absolute torture. Bucky was convinced that after tonight he would never be dry again. The walk (more of a run honestly) was only about 10 minuets but it felt like 3 hours. The whole time Steve had nearly been jumping out of his skin at every clap of thunder and the storm was only getting worse. Bucky had long lost the feeling in his feet and when Steve told him that they were at his house he nearly screamed with happiness. They both ran into the house and quickly closed the door. Bucky stood awkwardly as Steve put his ridiculous umbrella back into the vase by the door and took his jacket and shoes off, carefully dropping James on the ground. 

“Oh lord Bucky I'm a terrible host take your shoes off and come with me you're probably already frozen through!” Steve immediately went into mother mode when he turned around and spotted Bucky shivering uncontrollably. Once he had his wet and dirty converse off Steve dragged him over to his room and practically threw him inside. “Take your clothes off” Steve told him, not even registering the implications of that. “Not even a d- date first huh St- Steve” Bucky's delivery was pretty much ruined by his his shivering induced stutter but he thought he pulled it off. Steve paused from pulling clothes out of his drawers, cheeks turning cherry red as he realised what he'd just said. He could hear Bucky chuckling brokenly behind him and though he wanted to bash his head on the dresser, he reminded himself of his priorities.

In his haste to not seem ridiculously awkward, he hadn't really been paying attention to what he grabbed. “Umm… Here you go” He said very awkwardly as he handed Bucky some a pair of his old sweatpants and a very lame Sailor Moon T-shirt. He was trying very hard not to punch himself in the face once he realised. Steve was about to usher him off to the bathroom when Bucky pulled his shirt off, looked at the Sailor Moon shirt, gave an approving grunt and threw it over his head.

Steve thought he was going to faint because dear lord above Bucky was not your average male. The average male did not make Steve feel this way. Steve felt as if he was flushed all the way down to his feet because Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. He still wasn't over it. That was the most beautiful torso he has ever had the privilege of seeing. Even when ghostly pale from the ridiculous cold weather he was gorgeous. Beautifully defined muscles, but not too much, more like a swimmer than a body builder. He resisted the urge to fan his face. Steve considered himself pretty okay in the looks department but not like that. Steve realise he'd been acting strange when Bucky raised and accusing eyebrow at him. Steve turned and pretended to be looking for a shirt for himself. He could hear more clothes coming off Bucky. He needed all his will power not to turn around. 

Steve grabbed a random shirt, which happened to be the only other lame shirt he owned cause he was an idiot who thought he needed shirts with Sailor Moon and the Power Puff Girls on them. Feeling particularly embarrassed with having a giant print of Bubbles, his favourite of the Power Puff Girls, on his shirt he awkwardly walked over to his bed where he left his laptop. James padded in from the hallway, much dryer than he had been previously. “Well, it's a real sleepover now isn't it.” Bucky said with a huge, seemingly immoveable grin plastered on his ridiculously handsome face. The grin only made him look better. God Steve hated this guy and his irritating attractiveness. 

Steve didn't even think about it when he flopped onto his fluffy doona. “Well, I thought the stripping was bad, but you already want me in your bed. Bit forward don't you think Stevie.” The brunette winked, rather obnoxiously in Steve's opinion but that was most likely only because he was once again, ridiculously mortified. Bucky produced a special breed of humour, not one he was particularly used to. Natasha poked fun and embarrassed him all the time, and Sam was much the same but Bucky was different. He was somehow more of a smart ass about it. Before tonight Steve had believed that Nat was the biggest smart ass on Earth, it seemed he had been proven wrong. He was about to backtrack on what Bucky had taken from his actions but before he could get a word out Bucky was already walking, no he didn't walk he sauntered over like the unbelievably attractive human being Steve now realised he was, and told him to “Scoot. It's fucking cold out here”.

Before today Steve doesn't even think he'd ever spoken to this guy and now he was in his bed. Biology on Monday was going to be very different. How do these things happen! By now it was about half past twelve yet Steve had never felt more awake in his life. Having had Bucky there to embarrass him he hadn't even noticed the storm worsening, the thunder getting louder and more frequent. Bucky's body was pressed tightly against his in his now seemingly tiny king single bed. He'd been asking about getting queen forever, he was 6'2 for god's sake, but now it also seemed he might need it for guests. At least he hoped. “So what'd you wanna do? Oh and nice shirts” Bucky lent over so his face was nearly touching Steve's. They seem to get lost in each other, that is until Bucky's outrageously cold feet brushed Steve's, the latter yelping loudly. Bucky erupted into laughter, only to be silenced by a particularly loud thunderclap, and the scared whimper from the blonde. 

Fear seemed to properly set in in that moment. Before Steve had been occupied with overwhelming fear for his dog that pushed the storm to the back of his mind, this was then replaced with embarrassment and an urge to care for the poor guy in his house. Now that both of those issues were solved the storm was raging as bad as ever, wind ripping through the trees, lightning cracking through the dark night relentlessly, with the booming thunder following it. 

Steve seemed to shrink into himself, trying his hardest not to totally freak out. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything other than his fear. Bucky's warm body, freezing cold feet, and moving form were helping to distract him but it wasn't good enough. The thunder seemed to get louder, invading his mind as if it was the only thing in there. There was another crack and Steve couldn't stop himself this time. He squeaked like a frightened mouse, which he honestly identified very strongly with at this point, sinking down into the pillows just trying to get rid of the noise rattling around in his brain.

All the stress from tonight had shot his mind into over drive, it was like he was still running on adrenaline and he couldn't come down from his stress induced high.

“Hey, buddy, c'mon what's wrong it's okay” Bucky was honestly lost in this situation. He knew he had to help, the blonde was quite obviously terrified of thunder and storms. There was a kid back at Mrs Santon's who really didn't like thunder storms, but not this bad. He decided distraction was the best way to go, he didn't want Steve to have a full on panic attack, cause he seemed to be heading down that road.

“Hey, hey, Steve” he said firmly, Steve looked up, slightly dazed like he forgot there was anything besides his little bed sheet cocoon. “I'm really s- sorry I'm like this it's just I h- hate storms a- and thunder and-” Steve was cut off by another explosion of noise. His eyes went wide, both because of the noise, but also because he was now, very unexpectedly mind you, sitting in someone lap. “Just umm… calm down for a bit” Bucky's sheepish smile nearly made Steve melt and become a pile of sopping clothes on the floor. Clothes on the floor in any case would be nice. No Steve shut up. Not happening. How as this guy so god damn sweet?! He hardly even knew him and already he was treating him like he was someone dear to him, someone who mattered. 

Steve was sick of being treated like he was always okay. Just cause he was strong on the outside doesn't mean he was always strong on the inside. He was a pretty big softy, not many people seemed to understand that he needed just as much support as everyone else. People always expected him not to crack under the pressure, like he was indestructible. He wasn't, he never had been, and he never would be, people just expected too much from him. He was captain of three of the schools sports teams, top of French, English, and maths. He had a lot to keep up with. He wasn't allowed to be overwhelmed, he had too many commitments. His mum had just as many as him working at a hospital and he couldn't ever dump his issues on her. So for once in his life to actually be literally held through his minor crisis, there were too many emotions, Steve just fell apart. 

“I'm… I'm really really sorry I'm just kind of in a weird place. With my dog and I have a weird thing about storms and I am just so sorry.” Steve was wiping tears from his face with the back of his hand, feeling like an absolute idiot. “Hey… It's really okay. We all need someone there for us at some point. It's okay to break sometimes Steve, you just need someone to mend you again.” Bucky lent in slowly, knowing there was no denying what he was asking of Steve, but he was not disappointed with the answer he received. Steve was beautiful, and Bucky needed something beautiful in his not so pristine life.


	2. The Morning After/ Steve's Mum Knows What's Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bonus chapter I wrote after some persuasion from a friend. VERY cheesy. Be warned, you may drown in the cheddar.

Steve shifts, turning around so he faces Bucky. Bucky leans forward and they connect. Bucky's lips are cold and chapped from the wind but still soft underneath it all and he warmed up pretty quickly under Steve. Steve's fingers tangle in the hair at the base of his head, softly scratching with blunt fingernails against his scalp. Bucky's arms wrapped themselves around his waist like bandages keeping him together, pulling him closer and locking their bodies together. 

He managed to push against Bucky's iron grip and end the kiss, much harder than he's thought it would be, Bucky had obviously been enjoying himself. “So… That happened” Steve said awkwardly, cheeks flushing more from excitement than embarrassment this time. Bucky just stared at him before resting his head on Steve's shoulder and whispering “is it weird that I think you're beautiful? I hope it's not, and if it is I don't care.” Steve felt himself grow hot, people didn't talk about him that way on the daily. “Yeah. You're beautiful.” Bucky said again, seemingly fully decided this time. “I hope it's okay that I call you beautiful. Hell, what am I doing? Is it okay that I even sit on your bed? Is this going to be a thing? How are-” Steve cut off Bucky questions by shoving him back onto the mattress and covering his mouth with is own. He'd been wondering if every time would be as magical as the first, he concluded that it was, but he'd definitely need further testing to make sure. 

He pulled back, hovering over Bucky's smiling face. “You're so quite at school, I didn't expect you to be so damn talkative. It's exhausting” Steve finished with a sigh. As if to prove how obsoletely drained he was Steve flopped down beside Bucky in what was probably the least graceful movement he'd ever performed, but he didn't care. He was quickly tackled by a large, probably humanoid form. This body was warm, and when it looked at him it accessed a deeper part of himself, something underneath the superficial success. “I really like you Stevie” Bucky smirked and Steve laughed back at him, filled with and unmeasurable amount of joy. “And your dog's cute, we even have the same name. It must be fate!” It wasn't even that funny a joke, but Steve was in too good a mood to not laugh. Bucky lay down next to him in silence. Which lasted about a minute and 40 seconds. Probably less. Steve was impatient. 

“You're serious though? You have the same name as my dog? How come everyone calls you Bucky?” Steve was full of curiosity, Bucky was a lot more interesting than he'd first thought.”Well my mama named me James Buchanan Barnes, I have no idea why, that names just too fancy.” His voice held humour, but there was something underneath the shiny plating. “I never actually knew her, maybe if I had I'd still be called James, I'd be living fancy. No one knows what happened to her really, but that's okay, isn't it Stevie?” His head turned to face Steve, giving a small but genuine smile. “Cause I still get to love her, I still believe she's beautiful. Just like you Stevie, there's not a lot of beauty like you” Bucky wasn't holding back tears any more. Something ripped apart in Steve, he clung to Bucky like he was a rope suspending him from death. “I'm sure she'd love you too Buck” Bucky's smile was full of hope when he pulled Steve close. 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so.”

“I think that she'd love you too. It's hard not to.” A blush bloomed on someone's cheeks, and for once they weren't Steve's. 

Steve rested his head on Bucky's chest, he could feel each shaky inhale of breath and waited till they evened out before he too, drifted off to sleep, free from thoughts of booming thunder.

^*^*^*^*^

It was about 9 o'clock when Steve finally woke up. He thought his pillow felt kind of weird then he realised that it wasn't a pillow, and that he was currently sleeping on the an amazing chest that was currently, very unfortunately, covered by Sailor Saturn's face. She'd always been a bitch. 

Bucky was still sound asleep, it was more like he'd passed out actually. Steve smiled, Bucky was a goof even in sleep. He walked out to the hallway where he was greeted by James who seemed very excited. He continued towards the kitchen, dog at his heels. When he turned the corner he saw his mother. “Oh god, there's a man in my bed” Steve whispered, only just really registering what that would look like. He'd have to kick Bucky out before his mum noticed. “Yes I know there's a man in your bed Steve. I think I know why you want a double bed so bad now. Mind telling me why he's there?” Steve had never been good at whispering. 

“Well he was out in the cold and he's in my biology class and he found James, he's also called James, but also not James, he's Bucky, he's really sweet and he was going to sleep in a car park in the storm mum” Steve finished rambling, taking a deep breath. 

“Well… Did anything happen between you two-” Steve was quick to cut her off before she got weird.

“NO! What do you take me for?” Steve was very embarrassed at this point and it only got worse once he left the awkward interaction with his mother. He made his way back to his room where Bucky was very much awake and was ready to rib him about what he'd just said.

“Steve, you made it sound like you wouldn't want to. Am I not enough for you Steve? Is that it?” Steve just threw a pillow at him and jumped directly on top of him. “You're good enough. Trust me, you are definitely good enough” Steve leant down and kissed Bucky. It seemed more real in the daylight. “I'd be able to appreciate that flirtatious compliment more if you weren't crushing my lungs” Steve just laughed, god he really got lucky.


	3. So this is happening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this is going somwhere after about a year of nothing. My life is a mess, so is Bucky's. Nat is going to be involved somehow. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. To the people that had asked me for more of this, I'm so, so, SO SORRY. I had been asked back in MARCH to write more of this. IN MARCH. I'm sorry that I'm the least reliable person ever, that fact that I got any comments at all blew my mind, and I didn't even keep my commitment to write more. I'm sorry I'm the worst; I just hope that this chapter will make up for it, if anyone still cares. My endless love to anyone who reads this, gives me a kudos, or comments. If you still give a shit bout this bless you. You're all too good for me. Ya’ll wanted more so here we go.

“Do I get to meet your mom?” Bucky’s eyes sparkled with something that Steve was immediately wary of. He’d only really met the guy last night but he could already pick apart his thoughts through his features. The tiniest of smirks accompanied by Bucky chewing on the inside of his mouth meant Steve was about to be kissed, and anytime Bucky looked at him through his lashes, just like right now, with that little twinkle in his eye that said trouble, Steve knew he was going to be very embarrassed within the next few minutes. Steve gave Bucky a wary look, which only induced a shit eating grin from the delinquent next to him. “I don’t exactly know why yet, but I have a feeling I should say no.” Steve’s eyebrows rose further as Bucky’s grin only became more worrying at his response. Steve was about to say something else, going to ask him if Bucky had really asked to see his mother, or was just trying to be polite, even though he wasn’t at all, when his unspoken question was answered. Steve, with his mouth halfway open to speak, opened his mouth wider in shock, as Bucky jumped of the bed, grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor, specifically Steve’s jeans, which Steve must admit looked great on him, and quickly made his way towards the door. Bucky was sure to shoot Steve an insulting wink before leaving to ruin Steve’s life.

Despite his bravado, Bucky was fairly nervous to meet Steve’s mother. Despite his teasing, he did actually want to give a good impression. He definitely didn’t want Mrs (Miss? Oh god he really should have asked) Rogers thinking he was going to drag her son into a life of crime and debauchery. Whether or not he eventually would drag Steve into any crime or debauchery, he could not guarantee, but he could at least assure his mum he would try not to. Bucky was making his way down the hallway, neutral brown walls and white doors on either side of him. He’d have to ask Steve where his bathroom was in a bit. Exiting the hallway into the modest kitchen, Bucky spotted Steve’s mother. She was standing next to the coffee machine, three mugs of various brokenness steaming with deep brown liquid. Generosity runs in the family then, Bucky thought to himself. It only now occurred to him to wonder where Steve’s father was, but he knew what it was like to have people pry into his privacy, so his curiosity could wait. He still needed to make a good impression on his mum.

Before Bucky could get his first greeting out, a blur of blonde was whirling past him as if propelled by  last night’s wind. “Heeeeey mum. So coffee. Wow. I’d umm- I like coffee. Want coffee. Please. Thankyou?” At Steve’s ridiculous and embarrassing entrance, Steve mother turned around, a strange, somehow disappointed smile on her face as she listened to her son’s crazed mumbling, watching him trip over his words and feet simultaneously.

Picking up the least damaged of the mugs Mrs Rogers walked right past Steve, ignoring his frantic rambling, and handed Bucky the cup with a smile. Bucky thanked her, and before Steve could interrupt him again, introduced himself to her. “Hello. I’m James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky. I’m here on account of your sons caring and generosity and I’d like to thank the both of you for letting me stay here.” Steve was about to rip his own thumbnail off as he watched his new friend (Friend? There’s a lot they need to discuss after breakfast.) converse with is mother. He had not considered this situation when he brought his new asshole friend home last night. He should have just taken the dog and run for it.

Steve’s mother smiled back at Bucky, continuing to ignore her son’s dramatic antics. “It’s nice to finally meet the boy who shared my sons bed. I was scared Steve would smuggle you out the window and pretend it never happened like last time. Nice to see a man with some initiative.” She at smiled Bucky’s wide eyed reaction to her remark and picked up her own coffee from the counter. Bucky seemed to understand the joke, both the one about boys in his bed and the running one of bullying him about everything, and returned his mother conspiratorial grin. Why did all his friends bully him, even his mother, what did he do to deserve this. He kept his cool façade, his only tells being the crimson of his cheeks and gross fingernail clippings on the floor. Steve’s angry glare when Bucky asked “You make a habit out of taking pretty boys home off the street?” was the highlight of the morning for everyone except Steve.

By 10 o’clock Bucky could be confident in stating that he was in love with Steve’s mother. She was quick to inform him that formalities weren’t at all necessary, and to call her Sarah. Steve had sat in embarrassment through their entire breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast . With everyone’s coffee cups empty and plates devoid of food, Bucky cleared the table, still on his endless pursuit to make a good impression. As Bucky was loading the dishwasher, Steve’s embarrassment was finally fading away into a comfortable silence in his mind. His mother was complimenting Bucky on his tidy initiative in the kitchen, when Steve’s phone buzzed from the pocket of his jeans, which happened to be on Bucky’s legs.

Bucky felt a buzz on his ass, suddenly remembering he was wearing Steve’s jeans. Plucking the phone from his back pocket, Bucky glanced at the notification when the phone buzzed again. The first was a text, _Nat: Hey. We good for 1pm?_ , the second was a snapchat from someone called Falcon with a chicken emoji. Bucky finished putting the cutlery in the dishwasher and walked back toward the small dining table where Steve was still sat, looking relatively spaced out. “Hey, Steve? Your phone.” Bucky clicked his fingers, snapping Steve out of whatever though he was having.  Steve looked up at Bucky, eyes still slightly unfocused as he gazed upon his Voltron phone case adorned with the Black Lion (he just really liked animated stuff.) Bucky watched with amusement as Steve’s focus shifted from the phone to the person holding it, and a playful grin broke out on his stupidly adorable face. Bucky could see the blind and stupid trust in Steve face, and wondered to himself, is that what love looks like?

Bucky had never believed in love at first sight or soulmates or fate or any of that stuff. Bucky believed that there wasn’t any divine reason for anything, and if you wanted something to happen, it was down to you to make sure it got done. There was no use in blaming the universe or god for the loss of his parents like he did when he was very young, or believing it had all happened for a reason like he had in middle school when he’d been bullied by the older kids who told him he was good for nothing. Bucky had come to peace with knowing that things happened, and that they most often didn’t have any assigned meaning, you just had to play with the cards you were dealt. He had lived his life steadfast in this belief, knowing that he was commander of his own destiny, using his faith in his own autonomy to cope with the horrible things forced upon him. Having developed his beliefs and lifestyle around the horrid things in his life, his constant mistreatment and lack of consideration for his humanity, when he came across the brilliant ray of sunshine that was Steve Rogers, it through him for a bit of a loop. When Steve looked up at him as he held that stupid Voltron phone case Bucky decides that maybe, just maybe, he might have to change his stance on soulmates.

Steve nodded at him, the light from the window igniting his golden hair, his ridiculously white teeth and crystal blue eyes practically glistening. He was like some sort of mythical creature, the human embodiment of a unicorn. Those blue eyes flicked down to the screen of the phone, a sort of panicked realisation dawning slowly across his face. “I totally forgot. What an idiot.” Steve was whispering to himself, slamming the heel of his palm against his forehead.  Bucky sat back down next to Steve leaning over his shoulder in an impossibly rude way. Bucky hadn’t really had anyone to teach him manners, and the concept of privacy hadn’t ever been introduced to him at all. Steve didn’t seem to mind though, his certainty in Bucky’s, a relative stranger, trustworthiness so concrete he didn’t even notice that he didn’t mind.

“Who’s Nat?” Bucky asked, still craning his neck to see the phone screen. He could feel Steve’s involuntary shivers as he breathed warm air onto his neck and he smirked privately to himself. “Umm… Nat” Steve stalls, trying to recover from the sensations assaulting his neck. “Natasha. Romanoff. He continued She goes to our school, good friend of mine. Red hair, very professional, but in a professional hitman sort of way.” Bucky nodded, he knew Natasha, or at least they were acquaintances.They’d been lab partners for a semester until she had quit chemistry and Bucky had been paired with some kid who looked about 12 and was endlessly terrified of him. She was still in his history class but they didn’t sit anywhere near her.  Bucky had to admit he was pretty surprised to hear Steve say they were very good friends. “Natasha Romanoff? Modern history third period Mondays?” Bucky queried, eyebrow raised, trying to confirm her identity. While doubtful there could possibly be anyone else with the last name Romanoff within the entire state, he was even more doubtful that the one Romanoff he knew was best friends with Steve.

Steve gave him a look like he’d had this conversation many times before. “Bucky.” Steve sighed, using the same tone he used when reprimanding the canine James. “I know exactly what you’re thinking, and yes, we are pretty different. But I don’t see why that means we can’t be friends! The amount of times I have had to explain to coach Fury why she isn’t a bad influence on me. She is loyal, intelligent, kind, and one of the only people that actually give a genuine shit about me. Honestly, I don’t see why it’s such an issue with everyone. _And why is everyone asking if we’re dating!?”_ Bucky had figured out pretty quickly that Steve wasn’t really talking to him, more so talking _at_ him by about his second sentence. Steve continued to list his frustrations, Bucky admiring his fluid expressions, still half paying attention to Steve’s frenzied arguing with himself.

Steve was self aware enough to know that Talking about Nat, or to Nat for that matter, always seemed to get him fired up. Whilst he did know this, he wasn’t aware enough to stop himself. He adored her. She knew how to have start an all-out war and end up friends by the end of it. She stuck it to him straight without being hurtful. The only problem seemed to be that nobody could mind their own damn business and let them be. Steve was adamant of the importance of the constitutional right to free speech. He only wished more people chose of their own free will to shut the hell up.

 

Steve was becoming particularly focused on the delivery of his next point about people misjudging both him and the company he associated with until he noticed the grey blue eyes staring him down. Steve stuttered to an embarrassing halt, observing his admirer’s teeth pull the on the chapped lips that Steve was constantly focused on. Any impulses Steve’s synapses had been attempting to send stopped, save for the overwhelming craving to feel Bucky’s lips under his own. Bucky’s expression broke into a small smile as he Steve realised how out of hand his rant had gotten. “Steve. I get it, you don’t have to pull out the heavy artillery.” Bucky chuckled at Steve embarrassment. He’d never get over how this guy was adored by every single one of his teachers, despite the amount of verbal altercations he got into nearly every week. He was like an incredibly righteous firecracker.

“Sorry. I can get a bit defensive, I’m kind of known for it.” Steve sighed. Bucky just smiled back at him, and in it Steve felt he’d finally found someone who got it.

“Well if you’re going out, I’m assuming I better scram.” Bucky extricated himself from his position way too close to Steve to be normal. Steve spun his head around to look at him. “Buck, you don’t have to go anywhere. I mean, I’m pretty sure you don’t have anywhere to go.” Bucky shrugged in response. “You should come with me. You and Nat should meet; I think you’d get along pretty well. I want you to meet my friends. I mean, you don’t have to. If you don’t want to associate with me ever again then that’s okay.”

Bucky just stared at Steve. Why was it that all the hot ones were dumb?

“Steve.” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, unbelieving that Steve was this dense. Do you _honestly believe_ that I was just gonna fuck off after this?” Bucky’s tone held a sort of humorous exasperation that Steve seemed to finally pick up on.

Steve just smiled at Bucky, an idea sparking off in his head. Steve ignored Bucky’s frustration in favour of perfecting his rather ill-conceived plan. Fun was definitely in store for Steve, for Bucky? Not so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. If I have fucked up real bad let me know. If you have any ideas for a direction for this plot please tell me, it's greatly appreciated seeing as I don't really have many of my own. I AM NOT WORTHY OF THIS WEBSITE.
> 
> (Just realised there were some formatting errors, so sorry about that. Also the last couple of sentences didn't appear for some reason, and I only just fixed that up. So sorry!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed. If there are any spelling/grammar/other errors please let me know and I will amend them asap. Thank you for reading!


End file.
